


Lose Control

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Job, Bondage, F/M, Facial, Light Nipple Play, Squirting, Suspension, Vibrator, ballgag, dildo, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 11:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13973889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Sometimes it’s good to just lose control once in a while.





	Lose Control

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write some submissive Allura with Lotor, soooo voila.
> 
> Originally written in my tumblr sinfultrails. Has not been beta read.

The ropes gently rub against her skin as she shifts a bit with quiet gasps and mewling. 

She has been hanging her for about an hour. Her cunt was twitching around the toy that filled her with a nice little vibrator pressed over her clit with a rope. If her legs hadn’t been tied up and off the ground she’d be trying to buck her hips. 

Not that she hasn’t tried already.

When her lover had suggested they tried this, she’d been…reluctant to relinquish control. She wanted to, she really did, but it took talking and planning before they finally did.

And now…here she was. A near mess, kept on edge for what felt like eternity.

She whines around the gag as the vibrations lowered, drool dribbling down her chin. Her toes curled as she bowed her head with a needy sob and ears drooping.

A gentle, purple hand tilted Allura’s flushed face up to look at its owner.

Lotor just smiled and lightly wiped the drool from her mouth and pressed a light kiss to her nose. He chuckled affectionately at the pleading look she gives him.

“Would my princess like to cum?”

She nodded and breathed shakily as she clenched around the toy needily. Her pussy was aching and she just needs to cum so badly…

Her thighs twitch in the ropes as they lightly dig into the skin around her breasts. She moaned and looked up at him with glazed, needy eyes, some of her white hair hanging in his face. Lotor purred as he leaned down and kissed her nose and the corner of her mouth.

“I suppose you have been a good girl…”

She huffed and shivered as he reached up and gently groped over her breasts. She gasped when those nimble fingers gently pinch and tug on her nipples. Allura gasped as her blue eyes rolled back when he gives small squeezes and tugs on them chuckling,

“My pretty princess….”

She moaned desperately through the gag, “Plmmmm…..?”

Lotor gave a soft purr before he gently moved his hands up to gently undo the gag.

“Do you think you can do one thing before I let you come darling?”

Allura shifted her jaw and panted softly before she nodded a little, “Y-yes…”

She mewled at the sweet tender kisses to her chapped, sore lips before he stood up and gently opened his pants. He tugged his hard cock out, the tip leaking with pre cum as he looked down at her gently. Without being asked she opened her mouth with her tongue out for him.

“Good girl…”

Her marks practically glow at the praise as she lapped over the head of his cock with a small smile. She gave a soft moan when the vibrations lightly increased when she took the tip into her mouth and suckle softly.

“Mmmm…mmmm….”

He tilted his head back and closed his eyes as he slipped his fingers into her soft white hair. He gave her a moment to slowly take him into her mouth, one inch at a time until he felt the back of her throat. Lotor bit his lip as he tried to hold back from thrusting into that wonderful warmth of her mouth. 

Not yet…not yet. He didn’t want to hurt her.

Allura gasped and grunted with her thighs shaking as she moaned around him with a soft whimper. She gasped as he gave a shallow thrust into her mouth. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see the remote in his hand to the vibrator. 

She gasped and choked slightly as the vibrations suddenly rose up to the second high setting. She gave a muffled squeal as Lotor slowly began thrusting into her mouth.

“Mmmmmmmmmm! MMMMMMMM!!”

Lotor looked down at her, watching his lover as she was twitching helplessly in her bindings, here eyes brimming with tears of pleasure. He panted and groaned as he increases the pace of his thrusts and groaning at the way she sucked him hard when he pushed in.

Allura gasped and breathed through her nose as she whined and sobbed around the cock in pleasure, feeling her cunt twitching and clench wantonly. Her orgasm was so close she could almost taste it….!

She gave a screech around him as she came with rushing fluids spurting from her twitching and trembling folds and on to the floor.

Lotor tilted his head back with a gasp and pulled his cock out of her mouth, gripping it in his hand as he made sure to cum all over her face and her waiting tongue.

………………..

When Allura woke up, it was to a dimly lit room and wrapped in warm blankets with a warm body around her. She’d been cleaned up and placed in warm pajamas. The only thing telling her that what happened tonight wasn’t a dream was how sore her body and mouth were.

Lotor was cured around her and looking down at her softly.

“Hello…” he smiled softly.

She hummed and smiled sleepily, “Hmmm…hello….did I pass out?”

Her voice was hoarse from getting her mouth fucked as she cuddles closer to her lover. He cooed softly and kissed her nose and forehead.

“Yes. I gave you a nice bath and dressed you in some comfortable clothes and fell asleep….Are you in any pain?” He gently rubbed her back and nuzzled her softly.

“Hmmm…nothing to worry about. A little sore but I’m good….” she smiled at him tiredly. 

Lotor’s eyes soften before he kisses her again, “Good….good….”

Allura purred and gently wrapped her arms around his neck, “Hmmm….though next time….” her eyes glimmer softly, “You’re the one getting tied up….”


End file.
